Connor (Fear)
Connor is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the captain of a gang of pirates who pursue and capture The Abigail. Connor is also the older brother of Reed. He served as the secondary antagonist of the first half of Season 2. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Barely anything is known about his life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a father and a brother named Reed. Reed mentioned how Connor snapped their father's Achilles' tendon after refusing to withstand any more of his abuse. Judging by the conversation he had with Alicia Clark, he worked as a cook at the dry dock he and his crew now use as a base. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Blood in the Streets" Connor is contacted by Reed after he is able to hijack The Abigail. He later boards the yacht with Breannah and Ben, and takes Travis and Alicia back to his ship. Connor agrees to allow Reed, Ben and Breannah to return the rest of the captives to shore before leaving. However, Reed states that while Connor is a great leader, he has too big a heart and too weak of a stomach to do what Reed believes needs to be done - executing the remaining captives. Reed's plan to defy Connor's orders is thwarted when Nick Clark and Luis Flores arrive and help retake the boat. "Captive" Connor prepares food for Alicia while she's being held captive, and is seen leaving before Vida to repair the generator. After spotting The Abigail, he attempts to contact Reed, but is instead met with Madison. Without hesitation, he negotiates a hostage exchange to retrieve his brother Reed. When he releases Travis and is given Reed (unaware of his reanimation), he is bit immediately after removing Reed's hood. Reed's corpse then turns to another pirate, and is then seen making its way towards Madison and Travis. Connor witnesses them leave. However, when removing the hood from his brother, he is bitten on the arm and dies of blood loss. Death ;Killed By *Madison Clark (Caused) *Reed (Infected) After negotiating with Madison for the exchange of Travis for his brother, Connor grabs him and pulls the hood off his head only to realize that he had been killed and has turned into a walker. Before he can do anything, Reed bites Connor on his arm. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Connor has killed: *His Father (Pre-Apocalypse) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Blood in the Streets" *"Captive" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Casey.http://spoilthedead.com/forum/showthread.php/22959-FTWD-S2-Casting-Calls-for-Ep-4 - Spoil the Dead.com (March 2, 2016) **Connor was described as "Late 30s. Wide but not muscular, a decent man who believes in civility, he is confident in an unexpected position of authority. Loyal to his family, he is still learning to be a leader. He regrets but accepts the necessary violence for a new vision." References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:The Pirates Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Bandits